


Mamma Mia, Here I Go Again...

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little ooc in some spots, But also not, Light Angst, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Oikawa needs money, i changed things around for specific characters, kinda a songfic, send help, someone teach me how to tag, title is me writing a new fic, trans male character(s), um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: On the little island of Kalokeiri, 20-year-old Shigeru is getting married and dreams to have his father walk him down the aisle. Only issue is that, he doesn’t know who is father is, and neither does his Papa. He finds the old diary his papa kept while he was pregnant, finds the names of his three possible fathers, and invites them to the wedding under his papa Tooru’s name. He thinks he’ll know who his father is at first sight, but what happens when he doesn’t?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, its a lot im sorry
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So i watched Mamma Mia and got this idea. Yes this is slightly inspired but Something Old, Something New, but not a ton. Also apparently theres another fic almost exactly like this but with DaiSuga instead of KyouHaba. I hadn’t started reading that when I got this idea, I swear they aren’t meant to be the same. ALSO @MY FIC TEAM UR GREAT!! I have a beta reader and an editor now so hopefully this is better than anything else i’ve written. please stay and read this. Ok ty <3

The water was a deep blue, darker than usual at this hour. The moon shone onto the lake making a single part a bright white. It was quiet other than from a couple of ships sailing out at this late hour and the quiet tune Shigeru sung. He approached the mailbox of his father’s hotel quietly, slightly doubting his plan. But he took a deep breath and looked once more at the letters.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” He tosses the letter into the mailbox.

“Kageyama Tobio.” He does the same with the second letter.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” and the third letter as well.

“No regrets. Let’s hope that they say yes and that Papa doesn’t find out.”

—————————————————————

Shigeru was a fast runner, and he is currently very thankful for it because he was meant to be out on the dock five minutes ago. He runs down, knocking into people and surely causing a lot of confusion. But the boat hasn’t arrived yet and that lets Shigeru breathe.

One thing he loves about the island is the views. Off the dock you can see distant land with trees and god knows what else. The water shines in the sunlight with such a bright blue color. You can look down into it and see all the fish of so many colors. The dock is always bustling, people coming and going and goods to be sold. Shigeru could go off for hours about the island, but he’s cut off by a voice he knows all too well.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YA SITTING AROUND FOR?”

Shigeru was up instantly to greet his best friends. Watari has been there since he was born, and Kunimi hasn’t been there much shorter. He’d trust those two with his life. But they went to college in Tokyo somewhere and honestly, Shigeru didn’t think they were coming.

“Everything about you looks the same!” Watari exclaimed like Shigeru should look different.

“Well, It’s only been a year and a half.” Kunimi said, uninterested.

“BUT! Let me see that  _ ring!”  _ Watari grabbed Shigeru’s left hand to stare at the simple silver band with one larger diamond and a couple smaller ones. 

“It  _ is  _ a very nice ring.” Kunimi said, also taking a close look at it.

“AAAH How did he pick this out?” Watari asked, never taking his eyes off it.

“Yeah, I thought you said he wasn’t great at affectionate things?” Kunimi continued, taking his leave from looking at the ring.

“Well apparently it doesn’t apply to engagement rings!” Shigeru chuckled, looking off the dock until Kunimi muttered,

“I missed you idiots.” It was just loud enough for them to hear.

Watari and Shigeru looked at their friend with the most heartwarmed eyes. Kunimi was not one to admit he liked people at all. So admitting he missed the two of them…

“Awww..” It was a simultaneous, knee jerk, reaction. But Kunimi wasn’t exactly bothered, he even gave a little smile when Shigeru ruffled his hair a bit.

“You guys study so much, I didn’t think you were coming.” He says, holding his right arm with his left, smiling like a ten year old, given a piece of candy.

“You’re kidding, right?” Kunimi looked at him like he just said the earth was flat.

“We’re your best friends, we aren’t missing your  _ wedding! _ ” Watari exclaimed grabbing onto Shigeru and shaking him back and forth.

“Thanks, guys.”

  
  
  
  


The three keep walking until they’re sitting alone on the beach at the back of the island.

“I did something kinda reckless..”

“Shigeru...are you knocked up?” Watari looked at him wide eyed, putting his arm out to comfort Shigeru if he needed.

“No, No. NO. I invited my father.” Shigeru all but yelled, throwing himself off the bench and pacing while making vague movements, panicking that he made a mistake.

Kunimi looked at him, eyes so wide they looked almost drawn and a small smile on his face, “Holy fuck, you  _ found  _ him?”

“Well, sort of. Look at this.” Shigeru pulls something from his bag, it’s a teal notebook with small white alien stickers on it.

“Shige, what the fuck are we looking at?” Kunimi asked harsly, the sun in his eyes.

“Kunimi, language.” Watari corrected, squinting back at him. 

“Fuck off, Shinji.”

They went on for five minutes before a very loud ‘ _ ahem _ * came from the soon to be groom.

“Anyway, Well my pops always told me that it was a summer romance, and he left before he knew he was expecting me. I just figured and accepted that was all i’d ever know. Until I went through some old trunks and found this.”

He motioned to the notebook as if his friends would have all their questions of the universe answered by this notebook. Instead, Watari looks confused and Kunimi looks about five seconds away from throwing Shigeru and the notebook into the sea.

“Guys, you don’t get it. This is the diary he kept the year or so he was pregnant with me.” He said, as if he just told you the meaning of life. 

“I don’t really know if I want to hear this..” Kunimi reasoned, trying to convince them not to even open the book.

“Well, I DO! Come on, what does it say?”

  
  
  


“July 24th, What a night! Iwa and I were on the little island’, that's here, Kalokeiri. ‘He’s just so sweet and caring, even if he’s mean sometimes. He’s the one, I know it! We were talking and I don’t know how it happened but…dot, dot, dot.”

“Dot, dot, dot?”

“That’s what they did in those days. You know...dot dot dot!”

Shigeru pauses, flips the page, and then reads..

“He says that he loves me, but he just announced he’s engaged and is going home to get married and I’m never going to see him again…’” 

“Poor Tooru.” Kunimi looks away, secondhand sadness for his friend’s father.

“So Iwa,” Watari starts,

“Iwaizumi, actually.”

“Whatever. This guy though, he’s your father?”

“But wait, the plot thickens, ‘August 6th, What a night!  _ Tobio _ rented a motorboat and we went around the little island. One thing led to another and.’ dot dot dot!”

“Oh my god… no way!” Watari gushed, hearing about his friend’s father’s scandalousness as a young adult. 

The three run up to Shigeru’s room. Well, two run and one walks. But all are excited at the information they’re hearing.

“But just wait! ‘August 15th, Ushiwaka and I hung out for a while, he tends to be there for me and while he gets on my nerves, things just, you know,”

“Dot, dot, dot!” The two practically screamed in unison while Kunimi just watched in amusement before he asked, 

  
  


“But which of these three is your dad?” Kunimi asks, accusatory.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know!” Shigeru laughs awkwardly, raising his shoulders in a dramatic matter.

“But, Shigeru, who did you invite?” Kunimi asked, eyebrows raised and lips pursed..

Shigeru looked off to the side, looking sheepish. They were going to be disappointed. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders that gave his friends all the info they need to know.

“SHIGERU! You didn’t!” Watari shouted looking extremely amused.

“I kinda did..” Shigeru said as he crumpled more into himself.

They sit down on the bed, “Oh...my...god.” Even Kunimi looks a mixture of disappointed and freaked out.

Shigeru had a talent for tailoring. Hemming dresses, sewing up minor wear and tear, and of course, fitting suits. But Watari was talkative and Kunimi had a habit of squirming so he came out with many pricked fingers and no patience. So of course that is when Kyoutani happened to walk in. He clearly didn’t think that they were in the room based on his startled reaction when Watari practically pounced on him, giving him a hug. He didn’t hug back, sure he had known Watari just as long as he had known Shigeru but he just wasn’t a touch person. He just gave a small grunt as a hello and gave a small wave to Kunimi, which was returned the same way.

“Shinji, please be careful! There are pins in your jacket sleeves and I don’t want you getting

pricked like me!” He walked over and reached to take the jacket, which Watari handed over. But not without commenting, “and who’s fault is that?”

“It’s yours!” Shigeru said with a chuckle, and then he pricked his finger again. 

No one noticed Kyoutani slowly walking over to their closet and getting a box from the back until Shigeru gave a quick glance up and raised an eyebrow at the box. It’s contents were unknown, but there was a hot pink, feathered hat on the top so Shigeru had a pretty good guess.

Kyoutani was not one for big celebrations but a friend of his on the island had  _ insisted  _ that Kyoutani needed a bachelor party so he planned one for him, much to the future groom’s shagrin. As for responding to his fiancé’s silent question, he just gave a small nod at the box and softly said, “Kuroo.” And that was enough of an explanation for Shigeru. 

The bartender was known for doing the most random things, like hosting bachelor parties for people who don’t want them.

  
  


Tooru is on the dock, looking out at the perfectly clear and bright blue water, currently being mauled by people for money and other things he owes them. He pushes through and suddenly he calls, He looks out and the boat he’s been expecting is here and two very familiar faces come off it.

“Look what the tide washed in!” He calls to his best friends in the world. 

“For one night!” The taller calls.

“And one night only!” the shorter one calls.

“Tooru and the DYNAMOS!” The three scream in unison. Tooru runs down to the end of the dock and is instantly enveloped in a huge hug. Makki and Mattsun have been there for him since his college days. 

“Oh my god Makki, look at you!” Tooru fawns over his new look, definitely expensive to get and have.

“You, honey!” He compliments back, clearly brushing off his own.

“Mattsun, you look fantastic!” Tooru continues to gush over his friends, they’re so beautiful and successful.

“You look like an old hippie.” Mattsun deadpans, as if everyone and their mother knew.

Tooru looks down at his overalls, snickering, he’s always working, he can’t wear fancy clothes. Makki smacked Mattsun with the back of his hand.

“He looks  _ fabulous _ .” Makki said, sounding offended for Tooru.

“Makki, where did you get  _ these? _ ” He points to his newly pierced ears and earrings. The earrings radiate ‘i was expensive’. 

“Ex-husband number THREE!” Mattsun laughs out loud for the whole world to hear.

“So any  _ hot  _ greek men at this wedding?” Makki asks, wiggling his eyebrows to go along with the question.

“Here we go, Makki you do not need a fourth ex-husband.” Tooru reasons, he really does not need a fourth.

“Not for me! For this guy right here!” He points to Mattsun like he just commit murder. “You need to get yourself a man!”

“Bor-ing. I’m not interested, I’m a lone wolf. OW OW OWWW!” He and Makki continue howling with Tooru laughs his ass off and cuts them off, saying,

“What great influences you two are for Shige, serial groom and hermit boy over here.” Tooru says, slightly ashamed of his friend’s mere existence.

They get in Tooru’s golf cart and drive up the hill, talking and laughing the whole way. Once they get out at the top, Makki laughs out,

“So when are your lovebird children leaving their nest?” Makki questions, letting Tooru know his opinion in the tone of the question with no need for words about it. 

“Oh  _ god _ , who knows! Shigeru wants to settle down here and I feel like he’ll never leave.” He says, slightly guilt ridden in his tone. He knew why Shige wanted to stay.

They walk for a minute or two laughing about it before Tooru looks up and the groom is walking around doing things to prepare for his wedding. 

“Kentarou! Meet my backup men!” He approaches his future son-in-law and points back to the other two.

“Backup men, your _ass!_ ” Mattsun squeaks out in between laughs.

“So boys, this is Kyoutani Kentarou. My future son-in-law.” Tooru presents the boy with pride.

Kyoutani gives a small nod, his shoulders tense, and hands in his pockets. He kicks a pebble anxiously around with his right foot before looking up again. Matsukawa holds out his hand and Kyoutani hesitates for a moment before taking shaking it. He pulls away quickly, like he’s been burned but gives the smallest ghost of a smile. He does the same with Hanamaki until Tooru speaks up and says,

“I’ve told him about you, you know!”

“Oh really? All bad, i hope and pray!”

Tooru is about to answer until Kyoutani snarkily mutters “Yes.” under his breath.

Tooru starts to wheeze, “And it’s all true!”

  
  


They walk the long and hot journey up to the villa, and are greeted by a very smiley Shigeru. He squeals as he sees two of the people he hasn’t seen for years. The two don’t even make it two steps before Shigeru practically screams,

“Uncle Mattsun!” Shigeru ran down those stairs so fast, he almost fell into Matsukawa.

“Shigeru!” He exclaimed, excited to be seeing his nephew after so long.

“Look at my Shigeru.” Makki says, “Look how beautiful you’ve gotten! Last time I saw you, you were maybe 13! I bet you wouldn’t remember me, though.”

“Not with all those piercings!” Tooru pointed out. I mean, for all he knew, Shigeru  _ didn’t  _ recognize him.

“Haha, I could never forget you, Uncle Makki!” Shigeru said and claimed his hug from Makki too.

“My god, my baby is all grown up.” Tooru said teary eyed.

“Pops, I’m getting married. I’m not joining a convent.” Shigeru said, rolling his eyes.

“My god, He’s feisty! I love it!” Mattsun said, clearly pleased.

“Chip of the old block, eh Tooru?” Makki coughed, exposing a much younger Tooru to the world.

“Oh please. If he were like me, he would not be getting married at  _ twenty! _ ” Tooru reasoned, he did not like his younger self being brought up.

“He wouldn’t be getting married at all!” Makki corrected. Well he wasn’t wrong..

“Oh, I was meant to get the laundry down before you came, shit! Ugh, you’d think with all this new tech, they’d make a machine that would make the beds!” Tooru whined.

“And you would be behind it remaking them, I know you Dad.” Shigeru seemed to come out of nowhere, but his son didn’t startle him.

“But I’m very good at moder- modernizing! Tell them about the internets. Kyou is going to put me on the line.” Tooru said, looking extremely clueless.

“It’s ‘online’, Dad.” Shigeru says, speaking for his anxious fiancé.”Kyoutani is going to make a website to market it because  _ no one _ knows we’re here, but if they did, we’d have people start to flow in. We want this to be a romantic destination, i mean, It’s rumored that Aphrodite’s fountain is here somewhere. It’s said that if you drink from it you’ll be granted love and true fortune!” Shigeru explained, letting his fiancé give a small nod for contribution.

“I’ll have a glass of that.” Makki said, clearly drunk just off the thought of that life.

“Cheers, Makki!” Mattsun said, raising an air glass.

“You know Tooru, I thought you didn’t want boatloads of tourists here?” Makki further questioned.

“I don’t want  _ boatloads _ , i just want some more.” Tooru took a moment to zone out and think about having a lot of people at his villa….

“Tooru?” Mattsun asked, snapping Tooru out of that daydream.

“God, do you know I’d kill people for more customers. I’ve run this place for about 20 years, and I’ve never had a day off..”


	2. Money, Money, Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is overworked and tired and The Dads™️ arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! ON TIME! Hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last!

“God, do you know I’d kill people for more customers. I’ve run this place for about 20 years, and I’ve never had a day off..”

Tooru walks along the path with all the laundry hanging, taking it down in it’s now dry state. He puts it all into a basket and walks into the room he chose for his friends. He puts the basket onto the bed before walking into the bathroom, his friends following behind.

“So the toilet, if it doesn’t flush at first, just you know, walk away and come back and it should, you know..” He makes a vague gesture with his hands in a flushing motion. “Nothing works around here except for me.” He takes a deep breath before deciding to open a window. He walks over carefully, there are things everywhere and floorboards are so creaky, you’d think they were tiny creatures whining. He looks at the teal framed window with its matching shutters before gently opening them. Only to hear an ear rattling noise of wood hitting concrete. He looks down into the market area below with many merchants looking back up at him. Some have their brows furrowed in anger and annoyance. Others are wide eyed in startle. Tooru just has his nose crinkled in disgust and guilt at himself and the villa he runs.

“God, I just want some money. It would do me some good. Don’t sit there.” He says right as Mattsun goes to sit in a rickety looking chair near the window. It’s clearly handmade, but not well. The legs are uneven, and the cushion looks like it was stuffed with leftover meat. “It’s broken.” He says with so much frustration and disgust in his voice, you’d think the chair had murdered his family.

He exits the room in a hurry, speed walking through the path and down the steps into the marketplace. Every single tradesman and merchant that was there, he owed them money. He was always in a hard spot and pushed off due dates and promises he had made for giving them what he owed. Anyone else would have gotten overwhelmed easily, but Tooru’s done this for 20 years. His friends waited on the stairs as Tooru got the teal shutter and assessed it for damage, all while trekking through the people doing all but attacking him for money. He rests the shutter against the edge of a tall planter next to the steps and sits in between the two of them.

“What if I just married a rich guy? I wouldn’t need to work and I could do anything I wanted!” Tooru jokingly says, a sad smile on his face.

Makki, in full seriousness, just responds with “Tooru, you can’t just marry out of your issues.”

“Coming from Serial Groom,” Tooru elbows him in the side softly, Makki clutching the area in fake pain. “I guess I can’t. No rich man would want me anyway.” He doesn’t even put the fake smile on this time. 

There’s a pregnant pause, and the two friends share a sad look before Tooru buts in again, standing up swiftly,

“Let’s just go drink!” But the sadness remained in his eyes.

* * *

Shigeru was cleaning out the old goat house. It was a common thing, cleaning a random area of the villa. He heard a slight cough and he turned around. There stand three men around their 50’s, be looks confused and asks,

“Uh, hi. Can I help you?”

“I think you can, we’re here for the wedding.” His skin is pretty pale, like he hasn’t been outside in a while. His black hair is untouched, he hadn’t bothered to style it or anything, but it didn’t look messy, per se. His ocean blue eyes wide open in confusion. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

To his right, an olive brown haired man stands. His expression is serious and doesn’t stray from that when he says, “Ushijima, Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

All the way on the left, the shortest of the men with brown hair that's so dark it almost looks black, says, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“You were expecting us, correct?” Kageyama looks skeptical.

“Oh my god, Yes!” Shigeru says excitedly

“You- you aren’t Tooru’s son, are you?” Iwaizumi says, staring at him with wide eyes

Shigeru shrugs nonchalantly to give them the answer they need. 

“So can we see where we are staying? I would like to freshen up before I see Tooru.” Ushijima said, blank faced.

“Ah! Of course! Come with me!” Shigeru says, double checking that a certain father wasn’t around. He turns around and walks into the goathouse and gets to where the ceiling trapdoor is. 

“Well, up you go!” Shigeru smiles innocently

They comply and go up into the room. They look around, Kageyama just takes a seat in the corner, he’s used to roughing it anyway. Ushijima looks like he wants room service here but takes a seat on the windowsill anyway. Iwaizumi looks the least surprised but instead looks like he’s reminiscing, and he doesn’t take a seat, he just stands there looking at Shigeru. All are a bit confused and wide eyed, asking a silent question before Iwaizumi speaks up.

“So when do we get to see Tooru? I want to talk to him.” He crosses his arms and leans, putting all his weight onto one foot. Shigeru takes a deep breathe before all too quickly saying,

“So, my dad didn’t invite you, I did.” Iwaizumi takes a single step forward and Ushijima goes to get up, presumably to leave. But Shigeru continues, “Wait, wait! He’s been so stressed with the wedding and he always talks about you guys and the good ol days and so I figured I would bring you guys here as a surprise!” Shigeru smiles anxiously, hopeful that they wouldn’t be mad.

They look at him in understanding until they hear rustling downstairs. 

“Oh, that’s Tooru! I’ll jus-“ Iwaizumi starts to walk to the trap door while both of the other men get up and quickly walk in his direction until Shigeru blocks them and quickly cuts them off.

“NO, No. He can’t know I invited you, tell  _ no one  _ I invited you. Okay? Keep it a secret.” Shigeru practically begs. A minute of silence goes before Shigeru heard a small, 

“Ok baby.” Kageyama assures, nodding his head in response.

“It’s a promise.” Iwaizumi gives him a soft pat on the back for reassurance.

“I’ll probably regret this but ok.” Ushijima makes no effort to assure him, but even agreeing is enough for Shigeru and he can finally breathe. Until he remembers his dad is probably going to investigate the noise so he needs to  _ get out _ . 

“Thank you! Now I need to go, Okay? Okay.” Shigeru quickly runs off to the nearby window.

He takes a panel off the window and climbs out, and Iwaizumi puts it back for him. But the noise of the moving and of the window got Tooru’s attention, based on the fact that the goathouse was meant to be empty. So he went upstairs, slowly opened the trapdoor because he suspected there might be a burglar up there. If there was, they’d be sorely disappointed because  _ the goat house was meant to be empty _ . But it wasn’t empty, and it wasn’t a burglar, it was his three ex-lovers instead and Tooru didn’t know which was worse.

  
  


_ ‘There’s no way….Ushiwaka? Holy shit,  _ **_Tobio?_ ** _ and oh my god...Iwa-chan…. ‘ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Now to write chapter three. Ugh, Hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First chapter, Done! The upload schedule for this is Mondays and Thursdays and ill do my best to stick to it. Have a hella awesome day >:3


End file.
